


His Household

by gopunchuaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Atsumu, Fluff, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopunchuaan/pseuds/gopunchuaan
Summary: Planting seeds in the summer would be a very much good option. Kita Shinsuke knows that pretty well. Soil were covering his gloves, pants, and sweat were streaming his jawlines. The sight of rice fields and a small rectangular shape of strawberry garden just like his wive insisted on planning in their frontyard, earning him a small smile.What a sight to behold.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 21





	His Household

Planting seeds in the summer would be a very much good option. Kita Shinsuke knows that pretty well. Soil were covering his gloves, pants, and sweat were streaming his jawlines. His hat now become useless in this thick wave of heat. Kita knows that, last year he got bedrest due to the heatstroke, and in the span time (until now) he managed to be immune to the wave. But, the person who was standing near the fence may not be immune about this. 

There she is, hanging a white cloth in a wire. Kita frowning, because he didn’t see any protection tools stick to her body. He just about to nag when she walks inside the house and came with a plate full of fresh sliced watermelons. Beaming at him with the widest grin she has.

“I want to eat this with you !”  
..  
Long story short, after they dragged their feet to the front porch, and Kita flicked her forehead due to her silly antics after he had scolding her ‘what did I said ‘bout wear yer’ cap !, you might faint when I don’t look over you!’  
‘ c’mon, im stronger and taller than you !, so its impossible for me to get- AWW!’ 

.

“Atsumu, didn’t your feet felt sore with you wandering around like this ?”

“Aaah ?” she stop before chewing her watermelons, looking at Kita who sit with one knees up “Umm, not really, I got bored at house, and I didn’t wanna get fat after giving birth”

Kita silently look to the bump ball besides him. A living things were inside that. A visit to obgyn 4 months ago discovered that they having twins. It means.. double noise will soon come to his household. 

Kita household.

He brings his right hand to Atsumu’s bump, and giving them a rub before planting a small kiss. Atsumu was squealing inside. “Not fair, only the twins ?, their mother wants a share too !” Kita laughs, and decided to share her a kiss also. “Ah, their kicking !,maybe they loves it when you give me a kiss ?” She grins.

“Really ?” he lift his brows. Seems unsure bout that. “Reeeaaallly”.

“Are you sure its not you ?”

“Well, they have my blood so..”

“They also have my bloods too”

“But im the mother !”

“That doesn’t make sense “ Kita laughed followed by Atsumu. 

She rested her heads on his laps. And Kita patting her heads while continued eating his watermelons. 

The sight of rice fields and a small rectangular shape of strawberry garden just like his wive insisted on planning in their frontyard, earning him a small smile. What a sight to behold.  
.

“Hey your watermelons dripping on ma face !”

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i've been craving for female atsumu kita , but it seems like almost nobody paid it attentions. So here you go !


End file.
